The Story of a Nordic
by TheLingYaoLoverr
Summary: Norway and Iceland have just moved into a house with the other Nordics. What will happen when they find out something new, such as demons are living with them or that Norway, Iceland, and Finland are part angel or when Denmark breaks Norway's wall down? EDIT: I will try to continue this... R&R?
1. Chapter 1

The Story of a Nordic

Made By: Me

Hope you enjoy, this idea just came to me one night and I have been meaning to write it since. I thought it would be kinda cool to write about the Nordics and their meeting of Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Enjoy! All of the Nordics are brothers in this and might show a bit of... Un-brotherly love? It's just how the brothers act towards each other, such as Denmark kissing Norway's swollen cheek. It's just him being a big brother and trying to make Norway's injured cheek feel better and Norway's affectionate words and thoughts is his hidden kindness showing through.

Note: Each chapter will be written in a different Nordic's POV, I hope that I've got their personalities right, if not then tell me.

All was quiet and peaceful, the house was dark. The only sound to be heard was the extremely loud snoring of Denmark and the soft___pitter-patter_of rain on the house.

Norway lay awake in bed, unable to sleep, considering he and Iceland had just moved in a week ago and he hadn't gotten used to the Dane's annoying snoring. He could sleep through the rain, just as long as there was no thunder or lightning.

___'Damn, the stupid Dane is as annoying asleep as he is awake' _thought the annoyed Norwegian, as he got out of bed and made his way to his study, being as silent as possible. He knew that his brother and as certain Swede would wake if he made any noise, and Sweden would be pissed, considering he was a light sleeper and he was a grouchy riser.

When he got into his study, he immediately closed the door and then turned on the light. Even the light would wake the two.

He walked to his book case and quickly, yet gracefully, snagged a book from it and sat at his desk, opening the book and reading it.

He felt his shoulder blades twitch forcefully and hard and winced at the painful feeling, quickly rubbing at his back to keep the pain down and keep them from moving any further.

He was surprised when a familiar tiny, female voice spoke to him. It said:

"What are you reading?" the voice was filled with much curiosity and innocence.

He looked to the little fairy who had perched on his shoulder and mumbled as quietly as he could, "A fairy-tale. It is pretty interesting, though it's a Danish story..."

"Oh. Well, I _know _that you like the Dane! The way you look at him and care for him as much as your own brother! You _have _to like someone a lot to do that! I mean, who else have you been that kind to since the death of your parents?" replied the fairy.

"Nobody. But I don't like him! H-he's an idiot older brother!" Norway's voice rose a bit.

Someone knocked on the door to his study, cutting them off from any further conversation.

"Who is it?" muttered the Norwegian.

"Me," came Iceland's innocent voice.

"What is it?" Norway asked, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Well, I had a nightmare and went to your room but you weren't there. So I came here and heard you talking to someone. Who was it?" Norway froze. He had kept the fairies and rolls and things a secret from his fellow Nordics. Especially his brother. What was he supposed to say?

"W-well, I just got off the phone with one of my coworkers," he muttered, thinking that up as quickly as possible. He _did _work, right?

"At _this _time of night?"

"Yes! He was just telling me that I needed to go into work early tomorrow because he needed to speak with me about something!"

"Oh."

Norway opened the door and let his little brother in, only to see and pissed off Swede behind him.

___ 'Oh shi-__' _he thought as he pulled Iceland into the room and tried to shut the door.

The Swede slammed his hand against the door, holding it open and preventing the Norwegian from closing it. Norway panicked and shoved his little brother behind him, backing up.

Sweden, Norway, and Denmark often got into fights. Denmark would defend Norway, causing the Swede to get even more pissed. Denmark and Norway never really fought with each other unless Norway really pissed the Dane off, which was rare since Denmark really let things slide from Norway.

Sweden grabbed at Norway's arm, only to be held back by Denmark. Then it started. They started raising their voices at each other.

Norway grabbed a now crying Iceland and ran out of the room as fast as he could to escape the fight and escape getting hurt.

They entered Finland's room. Finland was crying as well.

How long had they been down there? Apparently long enough to find both of them crying.

Norway sat down next to Finland, Iceland scrambling to sit with them. The brother-like nations huddled and whispered words of comfort to each other.

Later, the yelling and crashing stopped and all three of the nations upstairs fell asleep, they were so tired because of being kept up by the yelling. They had been kept up until three in the morning.

Norway woke up and looked at the clock.

His eyes widened.

___'Oh no! I'm late for work!' _he thought frantically as he rushed out of bed and out of the room, heading towards his room to gather his clothes. _'Good thing I showered yesterday or I would be even more late!'_

He rushed to change and brush his teeth as well as comb his hair and pin one side of it back with the cross-shaped hair pin that made him feel complete. He ran down the stairs, putting his shoes on and ran out the door with his suit case and jacket.

He almost collided with two, very tall men dressed in tuxes.

"E-excuse me," he said and tried to run around them.

The taller one grabbed his shoulder, jolting him to a stop.

"What do you want?" asked Norway, face still showing no expression and voice hinting none of his irritation.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," said the taller one, both men pulling out FBI badges.

"Special agent Smith and special agent Smith, no relation," said the shorter one.

"Yeah right. Doesn't take a genius to tell that those are fake," Norway retorted, letting no emotion show on his face or be heard in his voice.

Both men looked at each other, eyes widening.

"Sorry sir, we just-" the taller man started.

"I'm late for work! Maybe later," Norway cut him off, yanking his arm away from the giant.

"No! We need to ask now, make time!" the shorter one said stubbornly.

"What? So that you can be fake again sometime soon? No, get off my property and talk to me later before I let out your great secret to the police!" Norway snarled, his anger showing right through his mask and breaking in his voice.

"Fine, later," said both men in unison.

Norway stared at them as they walked away from the driveway and walked the rest of the way to his work place.

"What took you so long?" asked his boss.

"Sorry, some of my residents started yelling last night and kept me up. I over-slept and then two idiots from the FBI wanted to 'ask me questions,'" Norway said.

"You should've answered them!"

"Well, I didn't."

"Well, it's good that you're here. Get to work."

Norway nodded and went to his office, setting to work.

Throughout the day, people asked him questions about why the FBI would've wanted to speak to him.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's because I stay up late at night or get into fights with one of my house residents?" he would reply bluntly.

"Well, you seem like a pretty peaceful man who doesn't do much wrong," some would say.

"You don't do much wrong, huh? You even seem like a virgin still!" others would say.

He would quickly shoo them off, telling them that he had work to catch up on and they would leave respectfully.

The day went on like that until he was finally told to go home, which he did thankfully.

He walked home to see the two men in front of his house again.

He rushed up to them and dragged them inside.

"Now, ask me those questions," he ordered.

"Well, sir, do you know this man?" asked the taller male.

"I'm Lukas. I don't want you to speak to me all formally. I won't answer your questions until you tell me your names," said Norway.

"Well, uh Lukas, I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean," said the taller man, the shorter one waving at Norway next to Sam.

Norway rolled his eyes and then looked closely at the picture. It was a boy that he knew from school, now a grown man. Norway was kind of jealous. The boy who bullied the hell out of him could keep on aging, whereas Norway had stopped aging.

"Yes, I knew him from school. He bullied me to hell and was the one who got me to practice my fighting skills, which wasn't too hard," he muttered.

When he looked up, Sam and Dean's faces showed confusion.

"You knew him from _school?_" Sam asked.

"Yes, I was extremely smart was moved to a higher grade," Norway lied.

"O-oh," Dean said nervously.

___'I don't think they believe me. Oh well, if they don't, then I'll be persistent about the whole moving up a few grades thing,'_thought Norway.

"Well, do you know of anyone who he might have killed and who didn't like him?" Dean asked.

"Of course, nobody liked him. Hm... And he killed plenty of kids and got arrested many times. Do you want to know why? Well because he was caught in the middle of trying to kill me and smoking weed at the same time," Norway replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wow, dang. How did he try to kill you?" Sam asked.

"He tried to stab me in the heart."

"Did... Did he succeed?" Dean asked.

"Tch, of course not. If he had, then I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Well, do you have a scarring?"

"Yes."

"May I see?"

"Hell no."

"Okay."

"Well, is it on your chest?" Sam asked, finally finding a way to speak.

"No," Norway muttered, glancing down nervously.

"You're bluffing."

"What?"

"You were lying. I could tell because, even though your voice or face didn't say it, your body actions said differently."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, now tell the truth."

"Okay, it isn't scarred but I did end up getting stabbed in the chest!" Norway quickly covered his mouth upon realizing what he had just said.

"W-what?" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"Yeah, that's the truth. And it hurt like hell, so don't ask."

"May we have a minute?" Dean asked Norway, motioning to Sam.

"Sure," Norway replied.

The two walked out of the room, but Norway followed silently.

"This kid sure isn't human!" Dean said.

"You just realized? I knew from the moment he said that he went to school with that guy!" Sam replied.

"Well, no!"

"He has a Norwegian accent. Dad always told us stories about personified nations, remember? They represent the people and land! Whenever a volcano erupts, they feel the heat and get sick. Whenever their land is struck by an earthquake, they feel it and they can develop burns on their skin or broken bones, depending on where the earthquake hits. Whenever their people die, they feel it and get an intense pain, they can develop a hole in their chests and still live! I thought that they were just stories, but they're actually real!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"What? Is this not exciting for you?"

"Not really."

"Well, the good thing is that the personifications of the nations don't hurt people and are good."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and it seems that he can read minds. He also seems to have a mask of no feeling over his voice and face, right?

"Yeah. Maybe something tragic happened in his past."

"I agree."

Dean turned around to go back to the living room. He stopped, eyes widening when he saw that "Lukas" had been there the whole time, listening to them.

"Uh, hey Lukas. How much of that did you hear?" Dean asked.

"All of it. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised that you figured it out so quick, I mean, for other people, it takes days, maybe even weeks," Norway replied calmly.

"Oh. Haha, good," Dean laughed nervously.

"Well, it seems that your dad knew a lot about us."

"K-knew?"

"Yes. If I'm correct, then your dad is dead. Along with your mom."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Don't you _ever _mention that!" he snarled, thrusting his fist into Norway's face, who, in turn, stumbled back and held his quickly swelling cheek.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him back. "that's child abuse!"

"No it isn't," Dean said, frowning.

"What, is he, like, thirty five years old?" Sam asked.

"No," Norway cut in quickly.

"How old are you then?" Sam asked curiously.

"Seventeen!" Norway replied.

"See? It's child abuse!" Sam shouted at Dean.

"Well, if he's a nation, then he should be over centuries old, right?" Dean said.

"Yes, smart ass, I am over centuries old, I'm technically over seven thousand years old! But they consider me to be seventeen, if being generous," Norway retorted.

"I knew it! So I can't be convicted of child abuse!" Dean shouted.

Norway slapped Dean really hard.

"Ass hat, you will be convicted of child abuse due to my look of age!" Norway said angrily.

___'Great, another stupid Denmark!'_Norway thought bitterly.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted.

"Stop being a Denmark, you idiot!" Norway said, irritation bubbling up in the back of his mind as he bitch slapped Dean.

"Ugh, you know, Sam? No one has ever hit us like this kid has..." Dean sulked.

"Well, Dad said that if you piss off a nation with a seemingly short temper, then he will kick your ass," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah... Maybe what pisses off this kid is Denmark or anyone who acts like him..."

"I'm not a kid!" Norway was about to rush forward and force this guy to pull his head out of his ass, until someone grabbed him from behind and yelled:

"Get out of our house! Your making Norge angry!"

It was Denmark. And he sounded pissed.

___'Great, Denmark... Just what I needed, this idiot to help me... Or rather hold me back... And be pissed while doing so,'_Norway thought, his face reddening in embarrassment.

The men rushed out, but not before Sam said words of apology to the two of them.

"Denmark? I though you went out...?" Norway said.

"Nope! I stayed to see if someone irritated you!" Denmark said idiotically.

"Thanks... For backing me up back there..."

___'Damn it! What am I saying! I'm supposed to be pissed off! I'm supposed to be criticizing and insulting the idiot!,'_Norway thought.

"Anytime!" Denmark replied as if nothing was wrong.

Norway just nodded and went to the front door and locked it.

Denmark grabbed him be the arm after he finished locking the door and turned him around, pressing his lips to Norway's swollen cheek.

"I'll get you an ice pack..." Denmark murmured kindly to Norway.

Norway, in turn, just nodded to his older brother slowly.

Denmark walked away in the direction of the kitchen, humming cheerily.

___'What a bipolar idiot,'_Norway thought to himself, smiling slightly at his brother's idiocy.

Denmark came back into the room and pressed the ice pack against Norway's cheek. Norway winced a little.

"Do you need some pain reliever?" Denmark asked upon noticing this.

"No thanks. I'll live," replied Norway.

"Haha, okay!"

Norway walked into his study and sat at his desk. He was about to turn on his computer when all of the sudden his phone rang. He grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"This is the nurse of Winter High School speaking," said a female voice on the other end.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, it seems that Emil is developing a high fever. He has a pretty bad cough that has scratched up his throat and may make him cough blood up and eventually got too weak to stand, I have him in my office right now. Will you come to pick him up?"

"Of course."

"Okay, thank you, bye."

"Bye."

"I've never seen anyone get this sick," he heard the nurse murmur on the other end.

He quickly got into his car and drove to the school. He walked in and went to the nurse's office.

There, laying on one of the beds, was a very sick Iceland. His face was extremely pale and flushed. Already, he was beginning to look frail, weak, and small.

Norway looked at the nurse and met a violet gaze, much like his own mother's gaze. His eyes widened in horror and he stumbled backwards as the horrible memories of his mother and step-mother's deaths. He looked away from her and picked Iceland up. He then quickly left.

A little while later, he was home and had lain Iceland down in his bed. Iceland was unconscious. Good thing, or he would've hurt himself by fighting back and trying to speak, which wouldn't end very well for him...


	2. Chapter 2

_".. Land... Iceland..! Iceland!" _the voice slowly entered Iceland's dream, startling him awake.

He would've sat up really fast if he wasn't hurting all over.

His eyelids felt heavy and someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

He forced his eyes open and winced due to the bright light that greeted him. What caught his attention though was a shadow covering the light standing over him.

"What?" he croaked, surprised by how raspy his voice sounded. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that the one standing over him was Denmark, along with Norway being in the room.

"Jeez, it's surprising how quickly his fevers can develop. Hopefully he will get better soon," Denmark said, sounding worried.

"Yeah. I'll help him through it, as I have throughout the years," Norway replied.

Norway, who finally noticed that Iceland was awake, looked at Iceland and smiled softly, holding up a glowing blue bag.

"I brought you some of the snow from my north in this bag that I made out of magic to keep it from melting and help you with your fever. It will take approximately a day to help your fever go down to a cold and then you can take cold medicine after that. That's the quickest way for you to get better, okay?" Norway said softly.

Since Iceland couldn't talk, he just nodded and allowed his older brother to place the bag on his forehead. Nearly right after, he felt so tired and started to drift of into sleep.

"We'll leave you alone to sleep, okay? Call us back when you've awoken and feel better," was all Iceland happened to hear before he fell asleep.

* * *

Iceland woke up and looked around the now-dark room. How long had he been asleep? Well, all he knew for sure was that he definitely felt better and his brother told him to leave the room and take some medicine for his... Cold was it? Yes, he had told him that resting with the bag of snow would help his fever go down...

He slowly pulled the covers off of himself and instantly shivered. The room was strangely cold now... He set his feet onto the cold wooden floor and stood up. Instantly, he regretted it. Though his fever had gone down, he couldn't stand up too fast as he had just gotten very dizzy because of it.

"Ugh," he moaned and walked towards the door.

He fiddled with the doorknob for a little before finally getting the door open and stepped out of his room, wobbling a bit.

He heard a door open. He looked around curiously and saw a shadow by Finland and Sweden's door.

"Finland? Sweden?" he asked, as they shared the same room, so it was hard to tell who had stepped out.

Almost right after, he saw that the shadow was right in between both of their heights. His eyes widened as it turned to him. Even in the dark, he could see that it had a long, white, bloody dress that went all the way down to it's feet. It had long, black hair that went down to it's mid-thighs and covered most of its face, though through the hair, you could see that it had one eye hanging out of its socket with blood pouring from both eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth. It had long nails, or rather claws and made a really creepy noise. Iceland realized that this was a female who... Looked like she had been attacked by a demon. Maybe she _was_ a demon.

Iceland let out a high-pitched scream as the girl flew towards him and he ran into his room, slamming the door and locking it. He ran to his bed, sat on it and started to cry tears of fear. The girl was gone, apparently, because he couldn't hear that creepy noise she was making. Instead, he hears his brothers rushing to his door.

He was too frightened to get the door as he heard one of his brothers, probably Denmark, banging at the door. Then the girl appeared right in from of him. He screamed again and stood up, running to the door and slamming it open, smashing into his brother and wrapping his arms around the tall blond.

Denmark staggered back in surprise and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Hey Iceland. Whatever it was the scared you can't get you, we're here for you," said Denmark.

"Was it a nightmare?" asked a curious Finland.

Iceland slowly shook his head, messing his hair up against his older brother's chest.

"... What was it?" asked Sweden.

"A-a girl," Iceland murmured, finding his voice again.

"A girl? Why would _that_ scare you so much?" Denmark asked stupidly.

"She wasn't just _any_ girl! She... She was really creepy and I saw her come out of Sweden and Finland's room! She flew towards me making a really creepy noise! I ran into my room to try and keep her out but when I did, she... She appeared again and... I ran out to you!" Iceland shouted as fast as he could, not wanting to remember her or how she looked or how she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"It was just a nightmare," said Denmark, rubbing Iceland's back, trying to calm him down.

"No it wasn't a nightmare! I woke up, walked out of my room, and saw it!" Iceland protested.

Norway sighed and pushed Denmark away from Iceland.

"I'll stay with you for the rest of the night tonight. You go to sleep and I'll keep an eye out," Norway said to Iceland.

"But you don't even know what the girl was! You don't know how she looked! What if she scares you?" Iceland's voice shook.

"I have someone that I can call."

Iceland nodded and walked into his room, Norway following. He then laid down, looking at his older brother with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Norway reassured the younger.

Iceland nodded and lay staring at the ceiling.

Iceland had just begun to doze off when his brother shout.

He sat up with a jolt, looking to his brother and, upon seeing him on the phone, looked around the room. He screeched when he saw the girl, hovering just inches above the ground at the foot of his bed.

"Get here ASAP! Me and my brothers are going to be _killed_ by this bitch!" Norway shouted into the phone.

The girl, upon hearing him call her a bitch, flew at him and hit his phone away from him. He let out a cry of surprise as she grabbed him by the throat.

Iceland's attention was pulled away from that scene as his shoulder blades twitched painfully. He then heard his brother's voice in his head say "Get some salt or iron and throw it at her!"

He did as told and grabbed up his brother's hairpin from the nightstand, which he was sure was iron, and threw it at the girl. She let out an angry scream and disappeared as Norway caught his hairpin.

"I didn't mean my hairpin! Sure it's iron but I didn't want you to use it!" Norway said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, I was just in a rush and through that because I didn't want to keep you waiting!" Iceland quickly apologized.

"It's fine, at least you save me..."

Lights suddenly shined through the window as a car drove up. The door was smashed down and two men rushed in.

One was holding up a gun that looked pretty suspicious, the other was holding a knife that looked suspicious as well.

"Those... They kill demons, right?" Iceland asked.

"Uhh, yeah! They do! How did you know?" asked the shorter one.

"Just instinct..."

"Dean! You have to kill that demon to save me and my brothers!" Norway snapped.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Sam, you take the lower floor, I'll take this one."

Sam nodded and rushed out of the room and then down the stairs.

"So, you're Iceland?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Iceland replied innocently.

"Huh... Does this whole house have nations like you?"

"Um... Only five..."

"Who?" by now, Dean was fighting with the demon girl and yelling.

"Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Norway, and I."

"Oh."

"Stop having small-talk! Just kill the thing already!" Norway suddenly cut in.

Dean thrust the knife into the demon's chest. Her insides lit up and then she died.

"Simple as that. Hey, Norway," Dean said.

"What?" Norway snapped.

"Earlier, I saw your shoulder blades twitch when you turned away from me to look for the demon. What was that, do you have any idea?"

"No."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Two months."

"Have you seen feathered wings on your shadow?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just asking. You know, need all the details I can get so that I can figure this out."

"My shoulder blades have been twitching too. It... It hurts," Iceland cut in.

Norway went silent and stared at his younger brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Norway suddenly asked.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"You could've told me still!"

"I didn't want to get weird looks like you do!"

"How long has your shoulder blade twitching going on?" Dean asked.

"One month," Iceland replied.

"Hm... Around the same time frame, I would say."

"I've seen feathered wings in Norway's shadow."

"Well, Bobby _does_ have a charm that has wings that grow and shrink depending on the size of the angel's wings... I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Did I _say_ that you could come tomorrow?" Norway sneered.

"No, but I just want to see..."

"Too bad. Get out."

"Okay."

Dean and Sam left the house in a rush.

"Do you feel safe enough to sleep alone now?" Norway asked Iceland.

"Yeah, thanks," Iceland gave his big brother a hug. "Goodnight and sweet dream big brother."

"Same to you lillbror."

"Thanks."

Norway left the room and Iceland laid down in his bed and fell asleep quickly, with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Finland woke up to hear the sizzling of bacon cooking and smell what smelled like a delightful breakfast: complete with the eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes that Norway and Denmark would cook together. He quickly got out of bed, changed, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs. He was pretty surprised when he didn't find Denmark helping Norway cook and looked around the kitchen, seeing if he could find Denmark or any trace of him.

"He got a job," Norway said, voice sounding more grim than usual.

"Really? What about your job?" asked Finland curiously.

"I... got fired because I was late yesterday... They should have kept me, you know? I was one of their best employees." Norway looked back at Finland, with a surprising amount of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh... Getting fired is always a sad thing, right? Well, you can find a new job!" Finland said, trying to cheer his younger brother up.

"No! There are no other jobs that I liked as much as that and I don't feel like cooking or being a cashier or stocking shelves!"

"Then Denmark can do the working, we can take care of the house and Iceland together, and Sweden can do the manly things, like mowing the lawn and stuff!"

Norway sighed irritably and Finland was feeling nervous, as if Norway was going to turn around and give him a creepy glare and say something with his dead voice.

"Fine. Here's your food," Norway said finally, turning around and handing Finland a plate of food. "That way, I guess I won't be so useless, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks little brother!" Finland said cheerfully, receiving a warm, small, almost unnoticeable smile from the younger one.

Minutes later, the table was completely set.

"Sweden, Iceland! Time for breakfast!" Norway and Finland shouted together.

Two doors swung open and the two walked downstairs. Iceland was rubbing his eyes and Sweden was putting on his glasses, both were equally quiet.

They all sat at the table and Iceland yawned, mumbling a "thank you" quietly.

"... Thanks," Sweden muttered, unintentionally giving everyone the creepy look.

Finland nearly fell out of his chair as he screamed loudly.

Norway just kept it cool and stared back at Sweden with his cold, expressionless blue eyes, not necessarily glaring but staring coldly at his brother, unintentional as well. He then looked down, letting his blond hair fall into one eye as the other side was pinned back with his cross-shaped hairpin.

Iceland just ignored it and started eating quietly, his large, violet eyes looking around the table swiftly. His white hair glimmered in the sunshine pouring through the open curtains.

When Finland finished screaming, he started to eat, occasionally trying to make small talk.

"So, are you planning on getting a job Sweden?" Finland asked.

"Hm..." was the only reply.

"I see." Finland's voice quivered.

"Ugh..." Iceland grunted, face twisting into pain as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I wonder what's wrong...?" Finland said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe he has to poop," Norway muttered, not trying to be humorous at all.

Finland giggled a bit and Norway turned to stare at him.

"What? It's a natural thing that everyone goes through. You should know," Norway said.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that... You didn't say 'number two' or anything polite like that, you said 'poop'." Finland replied.

"Well, saying 'number two' would be a bit childish, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Once again, it was quiet. Finland enjoyed eating the food that Norway cooked, it was just that he didn't like the uncomfortable silence that they usually ate in. It made chills run up his back and made him think of the creepy things that might live in the house with them.

Iceland came back out after the the toilet flushed and sat back the table.

"Went poop?" Norway asked.

"Yeah," Iceland replied, smiling a bit.

Another silence.

When he finished eating, Finland walked to the sink and washed his plate and silver ware. He then dried them off, put them away, and rinsed his cup out.

"Well, I'm gonna go and shower!" Finland said cheerily and ran up the stairs and into his room.

He got a new set of clothes to wear and walked into the bathroom. He didn't look into the mirror; last time he'd done that he saw that his reflection looked back at him and slowly changed into that creepy girl that the two men named Sam and Dean killed last night.

He set the clothes on the counter and started the shower up. He stood by the shower, waiting patiently for the water to heat up. He walked to the light switch, which contained the light switch and fan switch, and turned on the fan. He then walked back to the shower and stuck his hand into the water, checking the temperature. Warm.

He got undressed and stepped into the water.

* * *

When he finished showering, he stepped out, quickly dried off, got dressed, combed his hair, and left the bathroom.

He was pretty surprised as to how quiet it was in the house.

"Is anybody home?" he asked, quietly slipping down the stairs.

There was no reply. Finland felt panic bubble up in the back of his throat. Usually, they would tell him if they were going by going to the bathroom, knocking, and telling him if and where they were going. This meant that either they left without telling him or they had been attacked and were too injured to reply to his call or they had been kidnapped. The first option wasn't possible because they never left without telling him.

When he got downstairs, he went to the family room and looked in it. Nobody there. He looked in the kitchen, which was right next to the family room. Nobody there. He went to the dining room, right next to the kitchen and stairs. Nobody there. He was starting to freak out. He rushed to the living room. Nobody there. He checked Norway's study. He sighed with relief as he found Norway in there.

"Norway," he called out hesitantly.

Norway jumped and looked back.

"What is it? Oh, Sweden went out. I don't know where, I just know that he went out..." Norway mumbled.

"Where are Iceland and Denmark?"

"Iceland is upstairs studying for an upcoming test. Denmark is still working."

"What have you been doing?"

"Reading."

"Oh, okay."

Finland walked out of Norway's study and went to the kitchen. Iceland's plate and silver ware were still there. Upon realizing this, Finland went to the stairs and looked up them.

"Iceland! You forgot to was your dishes from breakfast!" he called up.

"Okay, be right down!" Iceland yelled back calmly.

Within seconds, Finland heard a book slam and Iceland leave his room. There was a bang and then "ouch!" could be heard from downstairs.

"What happened?" Finland asked.

"Hit my funny bone on the door frame!" came the reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Iceland then silently slipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Finland followed and watched as Iceland picked his dishes up off the table and went to the sink, placing them into it and turning on the water. He then grabbed the sponge, wet it, put soap on it, and washed his plate thoroughly. He then set it down in the other side of the sink and washed his silver ware. Once finished with that task, he rinsed them, dried them, and then put them away.

"Good. Do that every morning and you won't end up with a whole bunch of fucking dishes piling up, are we clear?" Norway was suddenly next to Finland, saying that as if he had been there the whole time.

Iceland nodded. Finland let out a shriek of surprise and fell onto his side. Norway looked down at him with a bit of surprise glittering in his eyes.

"S-sorry, it's just that I though you were in your study, you know, reading?" Finland said quickly.

"Hm... I was in there. Until I heard you call Iceland down to wash his dishes..." Norway replied coolly.

"O-oh, haha." Finland tried his best to laugh it off, but ended up failing.

Finland then sat down on the couch, turned the TV on to the news and watched it silently. A bit later, he found that he was slipping in and out of consciousness, and finally just let his eyes fall shut and fell asleep.

* * *

Finland jolted awake upon hearing Denmark's voice drift into his dream.

"D-Denmark's home?" he asked.

"Yeah! I've been home for ten minutes! Where have you been?" Denmark replied.

"He's been sleeping with the TV on. I had to turn it off when I realized it was even on," Norway said before Finland could let anything slip past his lips.

"Is Sweden home?" Finland asked.

"No, you must be tired though. You should go to bed," Norway murmured.

"Nah, I have some chores to do, so I'll do that and then go to sleep," Finland said, smiling brightly.

Norway nodded and pulled Denmark out of the room.

Finland sighed and slouched on the couch as realization hit him. There were so many chores to do and he was tired as hell. He forced himself to get up off the couch and go to the closet to get the vacuum.

He took it out, plugged it in, and started it up. He started in the dining room and went to the living room from there. Once he finished the living room, he went into Norway's office, which was empty because Norway decided to talk to Denmark about whatever they were talking about outside. He then went to the family room and then the kitchen.

Once he finished with that, he looked up the stairs and huffed in a slight pout. Why had he signed himself up for this? Norway was usually the one who did the vacuuming while he did mopping and they both cleaned the bathrooms, did laundry, cleaned the kitchen counters, and dusted together...

"My back hurts..." he muttered under his breath.

He then started to vacuum the stairs. Within minutes, the stairs were finished and he was unplugging the vacuum from downstairs and plugging it back in upstairs.

He started with vacuuming the loft, then Iceland's room, then Denmark and Norway's room, then his and Sweden's. There was an unused room up there that they usually used for any guests that they may have in the future. He vacuumed that room.

Once finished with that task, he put the vacuum away and plopped back down on the couch. He knew there were more chores to do, he just needed to ask Norway for help.

He stood up and walked towards the front door. Before he could get there, something flashed in front of him and hit him so hard in the side of his ribs that he heard a snap, felt intense pain, and then flew back. He screamed loudly in pain as he hit the ground. He then saw a figure approach him and was engulfed in blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, at least you can stay at home and do _something_. I have to-" Denmark was cut off by Finland's scream.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Norway, who was already rushing to the front door.

"Yes, you idiot. Of course I heard it. Now let's go check it out, there must be something wrong because Sweden isn't here to make Finland scream like that," Norway said, swinging the front door open.

Norway then froze for at least twenty milliseconds. He then ran inside the house at top speed, Denmark not far behind. Norway ran to a... A _thing_ in front of an unconscious Finland and kicked it so hard that it flew through the brick wall on the side of the house.

"Go check on Iceland!" he said.

Denmark nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs. He went to Iceland's room and saw a thing like the last one leaning over him. Iceland was in a corner holding his hands up to his face to shield it and there were tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't seem to be injured except for the bruise forming on his jaw.

"D-Denmark!" he said. "Help me!"

Denmark didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out his ax and rushed towards the monster, a demon it looked like.

"Iceland! Move!" he shrieked.

Iceland jumped out of the way as Denmark sliced the demon in half. Good thing Norway had made that ax for him, anything Norway made could kill demons. The demon lit up and vanished, leaving only a bit of dust behind. Denmark swept up the dust and flushed it down the toilet.

"Are you okay?" he asked Iceland, walking over to him and putting a hand gingerly on his swelling cheek.

Iceland winced and pulled away, yet nodded anyway.

"We need to get ice on that cheek. Good thing that demon didn't hurt you that bad," Denmark murmured.

He stood up and walked out of the room, Iceland following closely behind. When they got down the stairs, Norway had finished killing the other demon and was fixing the wall with his magic. Denmark had never believed in magic, spirits, ghosts, demons, or even angels until he met Norway. He still didn't believe in fairies and trolls and all that foresty and magical stuff that Norway talked of.

"Is Finland okay?" Denmark asked.

"Only two broken ribs, but yes. He should wake up in a couple of hours. I just need to take care of those ribs," Norway replied monotonously.

"What! Two broken ribs! That's not okay!" Denmark yelled.

"Shh... You'll wake him up, you idiot. Take Finland to his room and don't do anything rash that might hurt him. Don't push down on his ribs, keep him off of them, and prop him up on a few pillows so that he can breathe easily," Norway said.

"Okay," Denmark said, smiling. He was so glad to have such a smart little brother.

He went upstairs, put extra pillows on the bed, and placed the unconscious Finland on it, propping him up so that his breathing came out smoothly. He then sat down on the chair and waited for Norway to come back upstairs.

He didn't know what happened to Norway and Iceland's parents, but they seemed pretty hurt by it. Sure, they were just adopted brothers, but he still cared about them a lot and was planning on asking Norway about his real parents constantly and in different ways until the younger answered. He knew that all of the Nordics except for him and Finland had masks. He and Finland were just happy all the time. He stayed happy because he cried when he needed to when he was young and learned to control his anger, even when his parents died. Finland just didn't know that his parents were dead and never intended on seeing them again.

Denmark was snapped out of his thoughts when Norway walked in. Denmark had gotten so used to Norway that he started at the smallest sounds. Norway looked at Denmark kinda funny.

"Am I really that scary?" he asked.

"No, I was just in deep thought," Denmark replied.

Norway nodded and walked to Finland silently. He held wrapping out of no where and lifted Finland up, who in turn let out a moan of pain. He removed Finland's shirt, unraveled some of the bandage, and wrapped it around Finland's chest tightly.

"Go downstairs, get some tape that is strong and will hold for a while, cut some off, and bring it back to me," he muttered, looking back at Denmark.

Denmark nodded and went downstairs. He went to Norway's study, that was where the tape was. He then searched the drawers and pulled out some duct tape.

"Hm... This will hold well!" he thought out loud.

He then peeled some off and cut it, running up the stairs with the tape that he cut off and handed it to Norway. Norway took it and taped the bandage down.

"There. That should do. When the bandage gets loose..." Norway's voice trailed off as he went into deep thought and slowly made his way out of the room, his movements making him look as if he were blind.

Denmark laughed slightly to himself at that and walked out of the room. He went downstairs, feeling hungry as he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and it was lunch time. He walked into the kitchen to see Iceland in there, sitting at the table and drinking a cup of water. He was slouching in his chair slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I woke up to see a demon trying to rip my organs out, ran away from it, and got hit in the face during the process. What do you think?" Iceland retorted.

"Uhhh... No?"

"Derr..."

Iceland's facial expression went blank as he started to drink from his water again.

_'Grumpy,'_ thought Denmark.

He went to the pantry and opened it, pulling out some bread and peanut butter and then walked to the fridge, which he opened and pulled some jelly out. He then got a paper towel and a butter knife, put the bread on the paper towel, and opened both condiments. He spread some peanut butter on one piece of bread and jelly on the other. He then put both pieces of bread together carried the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the table.

"Iceland, you hungry?" he asked.

"... No..." Iceland said grimly, getting up and slowly making his way to Norway's study.

"Still grumpy," Denmark muttered under his breath.

He ate his sandwich quickly and then got up to get a cup of milk. He opened the fridge, only to see that the milk jug was in the fridge, but it was empty.

"Agh! Norway! We're out of milk!" he shouted to Norway.

"The jug was full last time I saw it! Even the second jug?" Norway shouted back.

"Uhh. I'm guessing! But the second jug isn't in here!"

Norway walked in, looking exhausted. He walked to the fridge, squeezed in between Denmark and the fridge and peeked in. After thirty seconds of searching, he face palmed and looked back and up to his older brother, who was squishing his small body against the fridge door.

"Y-your squishing me," he said, coughing slightly.

"Oh, sorry," Denmark said, moving away from the small teen.

Norway sighed and stepped away from the fridge.

"Things just get weirder and weirder in this house, huh?" Norway stated, rubbing at his temples.

"Norway," Denmark said, ignoring Norway's statement.

"What?"

"What happened to your parents?"

He noticed a flash of anger and sadness and sorrow all mixed together in Norway's eyes.

"Nothing," Norway said, walking out of the room.

"I told you about my parents! Why can't you tell me about yours!" Denmark asked, following Norway.

"Because it hurts to talk about them! It hurts even just to _think_ about them!" Norway stopped by the stairs.

"It hurts me too! You know that they died getting murdered by some dick that I don't know!"

"It just... I don't want to talk about them!" Norway stormed off into his study, slamming the door and locking it.

Denmark sighed and walked to the family room, turning on the TV and the xbox and playing one of his favorite games. While playing the game, he thought about other ways to make Norway talk about his childhood and parents. Maybe he should ask Norway about it while he was in some extremely emotional state or something.

It had been a few hours since he had started playing his game and Norway and Iceland hadn't come out of Norway's study and Finland had either not woken up or just didn't come down.

Denmark's stomach growled noisily as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He got some left overs, which were sub sandwiches, and ate one. He then went upstairs and into his room. He got some clothes, went to the bathroom, put the clothes on the counter, started the shower, and waited for it to heat up.

Seconds later, he stood back up and felt the water. It was warm, so he got undressed and stepped into the shower.

When he got out, he got dressed, combed his hair, and walked out, feeling his hair defy gravity and spring back up once more.

He walked to Finland's room and peeked in. Noticing that Finland was awake, he knocked and told Finland that he was going in. Finland looked at the door, eyes wide.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Denmark asked cheerily.

"I'm feeling better and I can barely feel the pain of my ribs. Norway must have given me some of his home-made pain reliever," Finland replied, smiling brightly.

"Good." Denmark didn't remember Norway giving Finland any of his home-made pain reliever. He must have done it while Denmark was in the shower. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hm... Maybe ten, twenty minutes..."

"Oh.. I must have showered for a long time because I don't remember Norway making or giving you any of the pain reliever..."

"Hm... Strange."

Denmark nodded.

"You should get some rest to help your wound heal faster and better and I will go to sleep. I have work tomorrow," Denmark said.

"Okay!" Finland said, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Denmark walked to his room, smiling. When he entered his room, he saw Norway laying in his own bed that was by the window. He sat down on his bed, humming slightly. Right when he made that noise, Norway looked at him and scowled slightly, rolling onto his side and facing the wall.

"Hey... Were you crying?" Denmark asked upon realizing that Norway's eyes were red and puffy.

"No." Norway's voice was muffled.

"You're lying. I know a crying face when I see one."

"Whatever, good night." Norway fell asleep.

"Hmph," Denmark laid down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Norway awoke the next morning and looked to his phone. There was one missed call as well as a message. He picked it up, clicked on the message and held the phone to his ear. It was from England saying:

"It's me, England. You haven't called in a while and I was wondering what you were up to—," he paused, apparently listening to the yelling that was going on in the background. "Shut up America! I'm on the phone you wanker! Call me back when you get this, also, Romania wants to talk to you as well."

And that was the message.

Norway dialed in England's number and pressed call. After two rings, England answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hallo, it's me," Norway replied.

"Hi! What's going on there? It's awfully quiet."

"Denmark has work. How about you and Romania come here and then we can talk."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Norway hung the phone up and set it back down on the side table. Then, thoughts of Finland ran through Norway's mind.

"Oh my god! Finland!"

Norway stood up and went to Finland's room, looking in and noticing that Finland was sleeping peacefully. He sighed with relief and went downstairs, pulling out a few pans and went to the fridge to get some eggs when the doorbell rang.

"That must be England and Romania," he said, remembering that they could teleport because they could use magic like him.

He walked to the front door and opened it, rubbing his eyes as a sharp, bright light struck his eyes. Standing at the door were England and Romania, just as he suspected.

"Aw, Norvegia is wearing his pajamas!" Romania said cheerfully.

"Shut up, I didn't have time to get ready. England, go to the kitchen and cook some breakfast while I go get ready," Norway replied.

"Okay," England said.

Norway turned away from the door and started up the stairs.

"Don't forget to lock the door," he reminded them.

"Okay," both of his magic-using friends replied.

He walked into his room and closed the door, locking it behind him and putting his clothes on quickly, combing his hair and brushing his teeth after wards. He the rushed back down the stairs, only to smell the food burning. When he walked in, he noticed that Romania and England were speaking to a fairy in harsh tones of voices.

"Hey, hey. What's going on in here?" Norway asked, approaching the two and the fairy.

"She burnt my food again!" England said in an angered tone of voice.

"Yeah!" Romania said. "Novegia, make her stop burning his food!"

"Did you do something to upset her?" Norway asked England.

"Uh... I think I did upset Ms. Fairy once, only once though." England's eyes clouded with memory.

"How so?"

"I don't really remember."

"He threw a whole bunch of yucky stuff on my home and it killed some of my family members!" the little fairy cut in, eyes tearing up.

"Well, now I can see why your food tastes so horrible. Ms. Fairy, I'm so very sorry that he killed some of your family, but it doesn't mean that you can be mean to him. At least he didn't do it on purpose, right? My mother and aunt and grandmother got killed a long time ago as well as my brothers and sisters. Did I go and be mean to the one who killed them? Sure, I showed that person some disrespect, but I wasn't mean to him," Norway said, standing up for his friend.

"Well, you are right. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him, but he won't be forgiven too lightly for doing that," the fairy said, fluttering away silently.

"Jeez Norway. I didn't know you could do that," England said.

"Do what?" Norway asked, throwing away the spoiled food.

"Talk some sense into angered creatures. You would be a good parent."

"Only some creatures, not all. And I am _not_, no _never_ going to be a parent."

"But you'd be good at it Norvegia!" Romania cut in.

"Shut up and just help me throw out the spoiled food," Norway replied in annoyance, definitely not wanting to be a parent.

Romania huffed in a pout and grabbed up a pan full of burnt food and emptied it out into the trash, England helping as well.

Once they were finished, Norway grabbed all of the ingredients that they would need for cooking.

When they finished cooking, the front door opened and Sweden walked in.

"Sweden, Finland got attacked by a demon. Two of his ribs are broken," Norway informed quietly.

"M' wife got attack'd?" Sweden asked, glaring at Norway without intention.

"Yes. He's in his room, I believe sleeping."

Sweden closed the front door and went upstairs with haste.

"Did he just get back?" England asked.

"Yes," Norway replied.

"From where?"

"I don't know but he's been gone for... One or two days..."

"Dang, must have been important then."

"I don't know but I wouldn't ask him about it. He doesn't seem to get mad at Finland, rarely me or Iceland, definitely Denmark, and maybe you two, I wouldn't be sure about you two. Don't ask him, just to be safe."

"Okay. So, let Finland ask then, right?"

"If he wants to."

"Yeah."

Norway grabbed some plates and put a fair size serving on each plate, setting them at the table and then setting the table with napkins, forks, and drinks. He then walked to the stairs and called up to everyone.

"It's time for breakfast everyone!" Norway yelled up.

Several doors opened up and Iceland, followed by Sweden and a tired looking Finland walked downstairs. Iceland sat at the table and looked around it, possibly noticing that something was missing.

"Where is your food and our milk big brother?" he asked.

"I need to go out to get some milk and some more ingredients to cook breakfast with. We seem to be running out of food quicker than we're eating it," Norway replied.

"Can I come Norvegia?" Romania asked.

"Yeah, I might as well come as well," England said.

Norway looked to both of them and nodded in improvement.

"So, you're leaving right now?" Iceland asked.

"Yes. But I will be right back, so no worries," Norway replied, doubting what he had just said himself.

"Okay." Even Iceland's face showed some doubt.

Norway walked to the front door with England and Romania following closely after and opened it, putting his shoes on and walking out.

"Why did I say that to him? I can't be so sure if I'm going to be back right after I'm done shopping, you know? What if some demon or something attacks me along the way?" I asked.

"You were trying to keep him from worrying. I do that with America," England said.

"You and America are siblings?"

"Yes, America, Canada, Sealand, and I are all brothers."

"Who's Canada?"

"Everyone has forgotten about him... Want to meet him?"

"Sure."

England took out his phone and dialed a number into it. After a little bit of waiting, he finally said something.

"Hello, Canada. It's England."

A wait.

"Yes, Norway, you remember Norway right? Yes he said he wants to meet you."

Another wait.

"I know, I know! He _has_ already met you! He's just forgotten."

Another pause.

"Yes, of course he's forgotten. Everyone forgets you Canada."

He paused, slightly pulling the phone away from his ear, though Norway heard no yelling come from the phone.

"Sorry. Well, meet us at..." England looked at Norway, expecting him to tell England where they were going.

"Walmart," Norway answered.

"Walmart," England repeated, only to Canada.

A pause.

"Okay, bye. See you there," England said, hanging up his phone.

"Why did you hold the phone away from your ear? I heard no yelling," Norway said.

"Canada is very quiet, unlike America. Though, when he gets angry, he does raise his voice a little and I have my phone turned up pretty loud, see?" England held out his phone to let Norway see how loud he turned it up to.

It was only turned up to two.

"You call two bars loud?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Norway internally face-palmed and then continued walking to Walmart.

"A lot of people get Canada and America mixed up, though I can't tell why. I mean, he isn't loud and obnoxious like America and he is also much kinder. It hurts his feelings to be called 'America,'" England said.

"Wow, they don't seem alike at all," Norway said, slightly surprised about that. "Are they twins? Identical?"

"Yes. Canada keeps his hair parted down the middle and longer so that he can be told apart from his brother, though it doesn't work."

"How can someone get twins who are completely the opposite of each other mixed up?" Norway's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know."

By the time they got to Walmart, Canada was already in the front, waiting for them.

"England, you came!" Canada said in a soft and honey-sweet voice.

"Why would I not? It would be rude to invite someone to go shopping with you and then just leave them there, waiting," England replied.

"Hi Norway and Romania." Canada looked to Norway and Romania with sea-blue eyes, much like Norway's own except with much more glitter and life to them.

Norway looked Canada up and down. Canada had dark blond hair, it was the same color as America's, that was long and was shoulder length. He was wearing a pair of glasses that were oval-shaped and a light pink jacket that was partly zipped up so that you could see the white shirt with a red maple leaf, the same color as the maple leaf on his flag, on the shirt under it. He had light blue jeans on and plain red and white shoes. He was holding a very small polar bear that was looking around curiously.

"Hello Canada. I've heard that I've already met you before, nice to meet you again. I'm sorry for being so rude and forgetting about you," Norway said after he took in all the details of how Canada looked.

"It's okay, just as long as you don't forget about me again." Canada smiled warmly at him.

"Who are you?" asked the little polar bear that Canada was holding.

"I'm Canada, your owner," Canada replied with much practiced patience.

The polar bear looked at Norway and then Romania.

"Romania, he said 'Hi' to you. Don't be rude and say hi back!" Norway said.

"Oh! Hi Canada!" Romania said, grinning widely and allowing his fangs to show.

"Hi," Canada said.

"Well then. Let's go and get the things I need and you can come back home with us Canada," Norway said.

"Really? I can visit your house? I've never visited your house before," Canada said, voice growing only a tad bit louder than before.

"Yes, you can visit. I said you could, right?"

"What do you need to buy?"

"Milk, eggs, flour, more eggs, more milk... Yeah."

"Why do you need so much milk and eggs?"

"Both of our jugs of milk were drank up. Denmark looked in the fridge and there was one jug in there but it was empty and the other jug was completely gone. The eggs are also disappearing. Both have disappeared faster than we're actually consuming them."

"Oh, how strange."

"Yes, I totally agree."

They gathered all the things that Norway needed to buy as well as a get-well present for Finland from all of them, some wrapping paper, some ribbon to wrap the wrapping paper with, some tape, and a card.

They paid for the stuff and left, walking back towards Norway's house when America jumped over to them out of nowhere.

"Hey gaiz!" America shouted.

"Where did you come from, idiot?" Norway asked, using a common word that he used for many obnoxious and loud people.

"I heard that you guys were going to the store and decided to come and visit and long-missed friend!"

"Idiot, we were never friends. Get out of my face, you are not aloud to visit my house with Canada."

"Aw... Why not...?"

"Because I don't like you, idiot. Now get out of my face and play with your little brother."

"But Sealand-"

"Don't you dare complain about him. He's family and you need to get used to that, you over-egoistic idiot."

"Can I visit Denmark?"

"Bring Sealand. I'm pretty sure that Sweden and Finland would like to see their adopted sons. Finland is hurt, so be quiet in the house or I will make sure that you do."

"Finland's hurt?"

"Just. Get. Sealand."

"Okay!"

America ran off and Norway sighed with relief. Canada looked at Norway.

"You don't like America?" he asked.

"_Nobody_ likes America except for Denmark and... Prussia, I believe his name is? That reminds me. I also haven't spoken to Germany in a while." Norway replied, slightly going off-topic.

"You're right."

Norway nodded, taking his phone out and dialing Germany's number.

After a little bit, Germany answered.

"Hallo?" his rough voice came through, heavily laced with a German accent, as always.

"Hei Tyskland," Norway replied in full Norwegian.

"Ah, Norwegen," Germany said in full German.

"Are you busy taking care of the house or taking care of a drunken Preussen?"

"Weder."

"Would you like to come over? It's been a while since we've seen each other, Tyskland."

"Ja, it has. Well, Prussia might be with his vergewaltiger trio or with his bad bruders trio, I don't know which. I'm sure I can. But Italien might want to come as well."

"That's fine. Obviously Preussen isn't with England and Danmark because England is with me and Danmark is at work."

"All right then. I will be right there, maybe with Italien."

"Okay."

Norway hung up the phone and put it in his pocket and looked to his friends and then up to his house. Luckily, Germany wasn't very loud so he wouldn't cause Finland or Iceland any stress. Italy was loud, but he was at least a bit helpful around the house.

He walked to the front door and unlocked it, walking inside.

"Sverige, your sons are coming over. Well, two are already here," Norway said.

Not long after, a happy-looking Finland and an indifferent-looking Sweden walked over and looked from one son to the other.

"We will wait for the other two to arrive," Sweden said.

Finland nodded, still smiling brightly.

"Finland, do your injuries hurt?" Norway asked Finland.

"Ei, but thank you for worrying Norja," Finland replied.

"Good."

There was a knock on the front door. Norway turned around and opened it, seeing Germany, Italy, America, and Sealand.

"Hallo Norwegen," Germany said.

"Ciao Norvegia," Italy said.

"Hi Norway!" America said.

"Hello Norway!" Sealand said.

"Hallo. Come in now," Norway replied to all of them.

Sealand rushed in and hugged Sweden.

"Hi Father!" he said.

"Hello Father," England said.

"Hi Dad!" America said.

"Hey Dad," Canada said.

"Hallå," Sweden said.

"Hi Mother!" Sealand said.

"I-I'm not your mother. I'm your uncle!" Finland said, laughing slightly without humor.

For once, a small smile slipped Sweden's lips but it faded before it could be noticed.

"Danmark should be coming home soon," Norway muttered, the only one who noticed Sweden's smile.

"Ya, he should," Sweden said.

"Well, it is almost dinner time. How long were we out?"

"'Bout six hours."

"Damn, did we really take that long?"

"Ya."

The front door slammed open and hit Norway really hard on the back, causing him to fly forward and slam into Sweden.

"I'm ho-" Denmark's voice called, stopping for some reason.

Norway stood up and turned around to face the Dane.

"You idiot! You hit me with the door!" Norway said.

"Sorry Norge!" Denmark said.

"Whatever. It's almost dinner time. Go set the table." Norway harshly pointed a finger towards the kitchen, eyebrow twitching noticeably.

"Okay!" Denmark ran towards the kitchen followed by all of the visitors and house residents.

"Damn idiot må se hvordan han åpner døren, eller han vil få en meget hard juling fra meg," Norway muttered to himself, annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Iceland was upstairs in his room texting the Netherlands and Hong Kong, his best friends. After a bit, he heard the front door open and, not long later, a whole bunch of commotion. Sweden must have been having a reunion with his sons and Norway must have been having a reunion with his two friends, whom he claimed to have magical powers like him.

He walked downstairs just in time to see the front door fly open and Norway get hit by it. Norway instantly turned around and started to raise his voice at Denmark, who flinched and smiled nervously in return. Norway then pointed to the kitchen and told them to do something. What Iceland thought was weird was that he couldn't _hear_ any of this going on, he could only _see_ it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at it. Holland had texted him back but Hong Kong hadn't come back yet.

_'What time should I come over?'_ Holland's text read.

_'What? You're coming over here? I thought I was going over there! Besides, I heard commotion from downstairs and decided to check but found out that I can't hear anything going on down here, only see it. And nobody's noticing me, either. When should I go over there?'_ Iceland replied, noticing that not even _Norway_ looked at him.

He walked over to Norway and tugged lightly on his shirt, which got Norway to look up and around, but it seemed that he didn't notice Iceland still. This got Iceland to panic. He ran upstairs to his room and glanced to his bed to see that he was laying there. Wait! _He_ was laying there! Was he having an out of body experience or was he dead!

Iceland screamed in terror and backed away from his body, bumping into the door and knocking one of his vases off of his desk. Instantly, he heard running up the stairs as the glass vase crashed on the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Norway was the first in his room, then Denmark and then the rest.

Norway looked around, but he didn't seem to notice the shattered vase on the ground, his eyes landed on Iceland lying on the bed and his eyes widened, worry glinting in them. And visibly too. Norway rushed to Iceland's side and shook him slightly. Iceland could feel that he was being shaken and it was pretty weird since he was all the way across the room and standing.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out again. Again, it was Holland texting him back.

_'Okay, you're coming over here. Hm... How about right now? You know, since we haven't seen each other is so long?'_ the text read.

_'Sorry, not today... I just found out that I'm either having an out-of-body experience or I'm dead...'_ Iceland replied. Almost right after, he got another text from Holland.

_'What! So I'm texting you as a ghost! Well, maybe you're in a coma... That would explain why you weren't noticed. How am I getting your texts then?'_ Holland replied with.

_'I guess... I want to come out of it :(.'_

_'I think you go back to your body and lay down in it? If that's wrong then we'll see what it takes. Text me back when you're back in your body.'_

Iceland decided not to text him back until he got back into his body and walked over to his bed, accidentally walking right through Norway and Denmark. He saw Norway and Denmark both shiver and look around. Iceland laid down in his body and, next thing he knew, everything went black.

When he woke up, everyone was still standing over him with worried looks, which disappeared right when he sat up, gasping for breath.

"Iceland! Are you okay!" Norway exclaimed.

"No!" Iceland replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"I was a ghost for the longest time! I tried to get your attention by pulling on your shirt and you didn't even notice me! And you say to can see things that others can't! You liar! I knocked that vase down because seeing myself dead was so frightening! I walked through you two!"

Iceland got up and rushed out of the room, good thing he was ready because he was going to Holland's house now. The only one who noticed him while he was dead. He rushed out of the house and towards Holland's house, he could still feel the stares he got from everyone in the house and he quickly turned the corner and went to Holland's house, knocking on the door.

Holland answered and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Hey, I told you to text me when you got back to your body, didn't I?" Holland asked with a gentle smile gracing he facial features.

"Well, I had to get away from everyone else as soon as possible because they all stared at me and I don't like attention. I guess I was dead because when I woke up, I was gasping for breath which means that I wasn't breathing for a while," Iceland replied.

"Come in!" Holland motioned inside his house with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Okay!" Iceland let a wide smile grace his features as he entered his best friend's house.

"What do you want to do?" Holland walked into his kitchen and glanced back at Iceland.

"Uh... It's been so long that I've forgotten what you have to do!"

"Well, I made a snack! You want something to drink?"

"If that drink happens to be alcohol, then no. I'm too young to drink alcohol but anything else will be fine!" Iceland was still smiling brightly.

"I don't drink alcohol, remember? Here, have some cola!" Holland held some cola out to Iceland, who took it willingly.

"You are so kind to me. I have to do something to repay you for your kindness..."

"Your smile is all I need! It's the best gift in the world!"

Iceland had nothing to say. He looked up, speechless.

"You want a snack?" Holland smiled again and held out a plate of cookies. Holland's cookies were the best in the world.

"Sure!" Iceland took a cookie from the plate and bit into it. Instantly, his mouth was filled with the delicious, creamy flavor of his cookies. It was so good that it was hard to explain! "Mm... Your cookies are the best!"

"Thanks! It took me forever to make them absolutely perfect, but I'm glad you like them! Want to go swimming after you've finished the snack?"

"I love swimming! Especially in this great weather!"

"Okay! I'll go get your swimsuit!" Holland walked to the front door and opened it, walking out quickly.

Iceland decided to sit around and eat cookies while drinking cola and text Hong Kong again to see if he'd text back this time.

Later, Holland walked back into the house holding Iceland's swimsuit.

"When I got there, they were talking about how bad some teens' mood swings can get! I told them that they couldn't talk because they were teens too! You should have seen their faces when I said that! They weren't mad, they just seemed a little awe-struck from your last mood swing!" Holland said, taking his shoes off and handing Iceland his swim trunks.

"Wow, they're still surprised about that?" Iceland said quietly.

"Apparently so."

"Well, I'm going to go change into these." Iceland walked out, hearing Holland's muffled 'okay' as he walked away and went into a bathroom, quickly changing and walking back out.

When he arrived in the living room, Holland was walking back in his swim trunks as well.

They walked outside, laughing about nothing, and got into the pool.

Iceland watched as Holland did a few flips in the water and laughed. He then went under water and swam around, quick as a fish. He swam past his friend and and splashed out, flying up into the air, and fell back into the water with brilliant speed and accuracy. Holland clapped loudly, smiling at his friend with a very noticeable hint of pride lighting up his face and his eyes.

When Iceland and Holland got out of the pool, Iceland smiled at Holland and he smiled back.

"That was really fun!" Iceland said, smiling brightly.

"It was! You're very talented! You can swim extremely fast and... And that trick you did was amazing!" Holland replied, eyes lighting up with the memory. "I'll never forget that moment..."

Iceland smiled and giggled, turning red.

"It wasn't _that_ amazing! There are people who are more talented than me!"

"No! That was the best!"

"Thanks! You win, but you're talented too!"

"Not as talented as you!"

"Yes you are!" Iceland felt like he was a brother of Holland's.

"Thanks!"

By now, they were both smiling and laughing.

"You're pool has chlorine in it, right?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah. You can shower down here and I'll shower in my room," Holland said.

"Okay."

Iceland walked to Holland's downstairs bathroom and turned on the shower. It was already warm so he stepped in and took a very fast shower. Once he finished, he got out and dried off, getting dressed and combing his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and felt in cell phone buzz; it kept on buzzing.

He pulled it out and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's time to come home," Norway's voice answered.

Iceland didn't say anything, he just closed his phone and hung up. He went to Holland's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Yes?" came the muffled reply.

"I have to go," Iceland replied.

"Bye, see you some time soon."

"Okay, bye."

Iceland walked to the front door and opened it, stepping out silently and walking home. He slipped in through the front door so silently that nobody noticed him and then he rushed up the stairs, throwing his swim suit in the hamper and going back downstairs, where everyone was eating.

"Oh, hai Iceland!" America looked up and shouted.

"... Hi..." Iceland muttered and sat down at his spot at the table.

"Sorry I didn't notice you. In order for a spirit to be noticed, he or she needs to concentrate on _being_ noticed or they will not be noticed," Norway said.

"How do you know?" Iceland asked with a slight snarl apparent in his voice.

"Because I was a spirit once. I concentrated on being noticed and suddenly I was seen as if I was actually there, though only I knew that I wasn't really there."

"Oh..."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Everyone was pretty excited to see you but then you just stormed out of the house." Norway blinked at Iceland slowly, his long, blond eyelashes brushing softly against his soft cheeks.

"Sorry, I was just a bit upset because I didn't know that. I guess I just need to ask questions before I storm away angrily. I am very sorry for my misbehavior."

"No apology needed, I know that you're sorry already."

"Okay. I'll at least sit here with everybody." Iceland let a smile slip onto his lips as he glanced down at the surface of the table.

"Good."

"How have you been recently, Iceland?" Canada asked in a soft, innocent, honey-sweet voice.

"I've been well," Iceland replied. "What about you?"

"Fine."

"Canada has been kind of stressed out about his work!" America said loudly, once again.

"Canada works?" Iceland looked from Canada to America and back in surprise.

"Yeah!"

"Where?"

"I don't remember."

"At the little cafe down the street! Some customer ordered a coffee and said that it wasn't made right and then threw it at me. Of course, he got kicked out but he won't leave me alone after wards!" Canada snapped the first bit to America and then said the last bit in a sad tone.

"S'me 'ne was bullying ye?" Sweden asked Canada, who nodded in return. "I w'nna fight th'm!"

Sweden stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the floor with a loud crash, making Finland jump out of his chair and falling to the floor. Sweden looked down at Finland and quickly helped him up.

"Well, if you fight them then can't you get into trouble with the police?" Canada asked.

"N't 'f I f'ght th'm in b'tween two buildings," Sweden replied coolly.

"If you insist."

Norway scowled slightly and walked over to Sweden's chair, picking it up and pushing it in under the table.

"Now wash your dishes," Norway stated coolly, glancing from one person to the other with an extremely cold gaze that sent chills down everybody's back except for Sweden.

Everyone stood up and got into a line by the sink, each person washing their dishes one at a time. Out of the corner of his eyes, Iceland could see Norway smirk a bit at how quickly everybody moved to wash their dishes after he told them to.

Iceland looked at Italy in curiosity, as he did not know this mysterious boy. Wait, was he a boy?

"Who is... That?" Iceland asked Norway, pointing to Italy.

"That's Italy, Germany's partner," Norway replied.

"Oh."

It was almost time for bed, that was how long he had been out for. Iceland stood up and went upstairs, sulking slightly as he hadn't gotten a reply from Hong Kong. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling with great intensity.

Finally, his phone buzzed. When he checked, it happened to be from Hong Kong. His phone buzzed again, this one was from Poland. He liked Poland because he was funny and friendly.

He checked Hong Kong's text first.

_'You texted me earlier, right? Well, I felt my phone buzz and checked, there was no text. I guess I got the phantom buzz! :D'_ is what it read.

_'Well, I did text you. Tons of times, except for I was a spirit? Can you believe it? A spirit!'_ Iceland replied.

He checked Poland's text.

_'Like, hi, Protski!' _it read.

_'Hi! Wasn't expecting you to text me! What's up?'_ Iceland replied with.

_'How about I, like, totally call you and then we can, like, talk that way, Protski!'_

_'kk'_

His phone buzzed his 'you are getting a call' buzz. He answered.

"Hi Poland!" he said.

"Like, hi Protski!" Poland replied.

"Everyone else has friends over, but I don't. Would you like to hang out?"

"Like, I totally would Protski!"

"Okay."

"I'll be, like, right over Protski!"

"See you then."

"Bye!"

Later, the door bell rang and Poland was standing there when Iceland answered.

"Hey!" Poland said.

"Hi," Iceland replied.

They went to Iceland's room and played games while Poland talked about Lithuania and Iceland talked about Netherlands. A few hours later, Iceland yawned and decided it was time for him to go to bed. Poland decided to have a sleep over with him. They quickly fell asleep.


End file.
